runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Elders
The Elders The Eldars are group of fighting warriors who value their life to protect Glienor (Runescape) Their expertise in fighting is extraordinarily good and the legends of the great wars they fought in are told as storys in modern day runescape, their heroic actions in the bloody battle of Dark warriors fortress, the fighting of the deadly ghosts revenants at the wilderness crater, these are just some of the storys told. Yet after all this fighting they have not lost hope that runescape will one day be a safe place to live. Together with their leader Zezima they carry on leading the assault against all evil, when they are not fighting the hordes of darkness they train in their homosexual dojo, learning the arts of range, melee and of course magic. We are now accepting new members to the dojo as many have been killed in the battles we fight and we also need help from other clans as our supplys are growing low, spakman10 at the moment is supplying the clan with money and food but he will not be for much longer, so if you want to join you will be provided with food for missions and put on a rank depending on your loyalty to the cause. Thankyou The Dojo Master, Spakman10 How To Join The Cause You can join The Dojo by: '' ''-Contacting Spakman10 On Runescape '' ''-Joining the Clan and then asking clan members of Leitenant rank or higher. ''-Asking me on my talk page and giving me your username so i can add you.'' Site We now have a forum based site, you can find it here make an account and join the site, make sure to post often! Jobs '' ''We have jobs to do in this clan which are mostly combat kind. ''-Dojo Master: Commander Of the Elders and works out tactics for the battles, also gives clan info and gives people jobs'' Any Jobs Under This Are for normal players if you fit the requirements. ''-Banshee: Clever and tactical they are usually a high combat and exel at Fighting in hand- to -hand combat (must be combat 70+)'' ''-Warlock: A powerful mage they support the guardians by blasting magic at the enemy (41+ mage needed)'' ''-Master Ranger: Use Range to take down the enemy, they are the leaders of Scout Squads (60+ Range is needed and good at commanding people) '' ''-Scout: Lesser rangers They use tactics to sneek around and gather infomation on enemies (Basic combat skills are needed and know their way around runescape, also not afraid of dying)'' ''-Elite Banshees: They protect the dojo Master and also command the clan if master is not around (there is only four job places for this also 80+ combat needed)'' ''-Striking Scorpions: Deadly Meleer's they sneak into enemy positions and gather infomation also in combat they use hit 'n' run on their foes.(Any combat level but must be good at being a spy and NOT get caught)'' ''-Guardian: Normal melee players under level 70, there tactics are to basiclly charge in and do heavy damage, then the special units will come in and simply "Clean up" any opposition.'' ''-Free Folk: Players who take there time to help and support the clan in getting items such as food also they are mostly skillers because they dont fight much.'' Dojo and other clan hideouts The Dojo Is situated as the monastary and that is where we train, duscuss tactics, hang out, protect with our lives in PVP. We also have certain hideouts which we have chosen incase of attack these are: ''-Dwarvern mine: it is good to lead the enemy into different cavern and then lead a surprise attack.'' ''-Falador bar: where we throw partys or just discuss things.'' ''-church just south of rimmington'' We will claim more hideouts if they appear to be good. Upcoming events -19/8/09 becama allied with massive player-killing clan FOE FinalOwnageElite after some clan members helped them in PVP they have asked us to upload some videos for them. -26/8/09Our leader (spakman10) is communicating with Kaiser Blade and is trying to form an alliance with them ''-27/8/09-5/9/09 Spakman10 will be away so the clan will be led by the clan generals until he return ''Spakman10 has returned. Alliances And Enemies Clan:Guthix Fury is our sister clan as our leaders are good friends. Clan:Blue Dragons Clan:The Corsam Clan Clan:High Hopes Clan:FinalOwnageElite FOE Videos Us and FOE have worked together and we have our videos and foes videos being uploaded Here is our first vid thumb|300px|right|You got rick rolld Category:Free-to-Play clans Category:Pay-to-Play clans Category:Free-to Play and Pay-to-Play clans Category:Clans